This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. High C13 sensitivity can be useful to many aspects of research within the Chemistry department. The first part of this work is to conclude testing meant to assist users in the department utilize the new resources available with the upgrade to Kerry. One aspect of this, more specifically, is to enable optimized acquisition of INADEQUATE (or other 13C-13C correlation spectroscopy at natural abundance). A goal is to test the optimized use of the newest variants of the sequence.